


Lingerie

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is insecure, Fluff, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, but in a good way, but no smut, intro to smut, thomas is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander dresses up for Thomas because of a date from John.It gets a very pleasant reaction.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Jamilton Month [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t you hate autocorrect?
> 
> I tried to write hyperactive and it autocorrected to hyperdock.
> 
> Like, bitch, Alexander Hamilton is not a hyperdock?

“I despise you,” Alexander mutters, adjusting the top of the cloth.

“Sure you do,” John replies.

Alexander was currently inside the bathroom, changing into some lingerie after he lost a bet with John.

It was a deep purple lace babydoll that left nothing to the imagination.

John was sitting outside, waiting for him to come out and show him.

Alexander takes a deep breath before leaving the bathroom.

John’s jaw drops when he sees him.

“Holy fucking shit, you look like-” John starts.

“Shit? Ugly? Trash? Trust me, I know,” Alexander says, looking down.

“Are you serious!? You look gorgeous! I’d date you if I wasn’t dating Lafayette and Hercules. You look killer. Victoria Secret could really use you,” John muses.

Alexander rolls his eyes to hide his insecurity. “Sure.”

John’s eyes soften. “Alexander, this’ll be good for your self esteem. You really are good looking. You just gotta flaunt it.”

“Easy for you to say,” Alexander mumbles.

John grabs his face in his hands. “Alexander Hamilton, listen to me right now. You are amazing, smart, and drop-dead gorgeous. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Alexander nods slightly. “Fine. I’ll do it tonight.”

John smiles. “Good. Tell me what happens after, ok?”

“Yes sir.”

“Kinky.”

“John, I swear to fucking god I’m gonna-”

“Got it, leaving.”

***

“Alexander? Where are you?” Thomas asks, shrugging off his coat.

He just came back from grocery shopping and wanted to see his husband's face.

“Bedroom,” Alexander calls from upstairs.

Thomas lets out a hum before taking off his shoes and starting to ascend up the stairs.

“What are you doing right now because I need your help with the-oh my god,” Thomas says, flabbergasted at the sight in front of him.

Alexander stood there wearing a baby doll, IN HIS COLORS, gently swaying out of nervousness.

“I’m not sure if you would like it but there was a dare and-” Alexander starts, but gets cut off when Thomas slams his lips into his.

“Fucking god, look at you, darling. Look goddamn amazing,” Thomas mutters reverently, biting and sucking at every piece of skin his lips touched as he clutched Alexander close to him.

“So you like it?” Alexander questions.

“Like it? Doll, I fucking love it,” Thomas snorts, pulling Alexander into his lap.

“I don’t look ugly?” Alexander asked, a rare show of insecurity.

Thomas cradles Alexander’s face in his hands. “Darling, I will never, ever think you look ugly. To me, you put everyone else to shame.”

Alexander smiles bashfully before tilting up to kiss Thomas.

***

“So is this a one time thing?” Thomas pants, wrapping Alexander up in an embrace.

“Doesn’t have to be,” Alexander mumbles. “But I’m not wearing anything like that any time soon because I’m not sure I’ll be able to sit at the next cabinet meeting.”

Thomas laughs, pulling the blanket over them and turns off the lights. “Goodnight, darling.”

“Night, Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
